


開關

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 31, M/M, PWP, TimDick - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP為Tim x Dick ，前後代表攻受，Tim是攻、Dick是受</p>
<p>PWP、R18、NC17，Dick無意識婊子化，想把Dick這樣那樣病發產物</p>
<p>因為劇情關係所以多少有OOC（角色行為偏差），關於這點還請注意是否可接受，若是無法接受上述任何一點，為了你我的身心健康，請勿觀看，感謝～</p>
<p>全篇背後注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	開關

Dick一臉不可置信地看著螢幕中播放的影片，別說檢討自己的神奇人生，事實上他已經驚訝到連思考都沒有，他很清楚影片裡的人是自己，但又不像是自己，他可不記得、應該說、他不承認張開大腿翹著滴水的陰莖，一臉享受地用屁股的口吞吐著男子的性器，還滿意呻吟得似乎可以聽到句尾愛心的人就是自己。

喊著好舒服好舒服頂到舒服的地方的愉悅模樣，根本是被幹到眼睛都有愛心了是嗎。

Dick幾乎崩潰地想著。

「往好處想，沒有第三個人知道。」Tim拍拍對方的肩，平靜的模樣就好像影片中第二個男主角、也就是插在對方體內的性器的主人不是他一樣。

「天啊！我到底發生什麼事情了？」Dick摀住臉，他已經混亂到無法同時負荷我跟弟弟上床跟我居然主動討幹的各種狀況，他沒有這段記憶，要不是Tim放影片給他看他真的一點……等等，影片？

「你什麼時候架了攝影機？」Dick驚訝地抬頭看向對方。

「你想不起來你昨天發生什麼事情嗎？」Tim將影片關掉，認真問，「昨天我回來時你就已經在蝙蝠洞了，看你在卸裝備時突然跌了一下我走過去扶你，之後你就……變得非常積極主動，夜巡時有發生什麼異常嗎？被毒氣噴到？被下藥？」

「沒有，都沒有，遇到的也只是一些地痞流氓小角色，阻止阻止小偷偷東西。」Dick搖搖頭，知道隱私在家裏完全是奢侈物的他沒再追問，而是同樣嚴肅地推測著狀況，「我對你回來、扶我一下這裡有印象，之後我就不記得了，其實我也不清楚為何自己會突然平衡不穩……感覺好像突然冷顫了一下，但也沒什麼不適、不覺得哪裡有問題。」

「的確檢查出來的各項數值也沒問題。」Tim翻著電腦裡紀錄的數值，那可不是普通醫院的健康檢查，而是蝙蝠洞等級的全方位檢驗，「感覺你那時候好像什麼開關被打開一樣突然就…變成那樣。」

「天啊～」Dick又忍不住喊了一聲，「不過幸好是你，萬一是Bruce還是其他人我肯定會死得很難看，老天，我都不知道下次我還會不會變成那樣，太可怕了。」

「只能找出盡快找出導致這種異常的原因了，我在想會不會是我扶住你的時候，達成什麼條件所以才讓你變成那樣。」Tim望向對方，拿出他的專業建議，「如果真是那樣，那麼或許在找到原因前，可以先避免誘發的條件因素，我們重新還原一下狀況？」

「呃、嗯，但我怕如果又……。」Dick心中相當感謝對方如此積極地協助尋找原因，一方面又很擔心不受控制的自己會對對方做出什麼行為。

「總是要找出原因，否則之後會更加困擾吧！莫名其妙就突然變成那樣是我們都不樂見的。」Tim說，「放心，如果我真的無法接受或是你傷害我，我會把你打昏的，別擔心。」

「好吧。」Dick回應Tim的真誠，「謝了，Tim。」

Tim沒有答腔，只是笑了笑了表對方無須感謝的心意，他知道今天如果是自己出事，對方肯定也會積極協助處理，這不是需要感謝的事，而是理所當然的事。

他們換上了制服，盡可能地完全複製當時狀況，當時Tim是解下面罩，脫下手套、披風跟萬能腰帶的無武裝制服，而Dick則是沒戴面具、裸著上半身正在換裝的模樣，他們兩人互看了一眼，確定開始後，Tim如當時記憶那般扶住背對他倒下來的Dick，像是確認哪個環節有問題一樣精準地抱起對方手臂、扶上肩，然後因為突然的沈重不穩而托起對方的腰，然後滑過腹部抱住，貼著對方緩緩將人扶直，同時因為對方是整個人倒在他身上的近距離，所以他的呼吸全吐在對方耳朵上。

Dick覺得有點怪，倒在Tim的身上這讓他不知為何覺得有些尷尬，因為是在確認重複當時動作所以讓他更加清楚意識到各種接觸，雖然對方精準得像是在尋找什麼破解動作一樣，甚至還很敬業地要Dick放鬆，當時他可沒有那麼僵硬而是軟如無骨，對方都開口了Dick當然只好努力收回各樣思緒，專心在放鬆身體上，鬆開肌肉的柔軟向來是他的強項，而就是這麼一軟、Tim的手這麼一貼，原本遺忘的尷尬突然間變成了某種曖昧，當Dick反應過來時，他就什麼都不知道了。

就跟當時一樣。

雖然已經有心裡準備但Tim依然還是像先前那樣慌張地一邊思考哪個環節是原因一邊想阻止Dick開始捧著他的頭親吻的熱情，但也跟先前一樣，Dick熟練得像是天天在做一樣一下子就從對方褲子裡掏出性器，宛如渴望陰莖的婊子，蹲下來迫不及待般張口就含進去，一含進去Tim就知道自己輸了，沒有人能受得了這種口活，絕對會讓人淪陷到無力推開，Tim只能強忍地扶著對方好讓自己不要整個人被對方撲倒，根本無法控制自己的性器被對方舔得又溼又滑，不僅是舌頭的舔拭，還有口腔的溫熱，甚至頂到喉嚨的收縮，手指靈活地按著開始興奮的陰囊，年輕的身軀完全不受控制徹底硬在Dick的嘴裡。

Dick將勃起的陰莖從嘴巴抽出，微笑地舔著沾有口活時無法嚥下的口水的唇瓣，滿意地親了親面前的性器，宛如對待什麼期待已久的珍寶般興奮不已，還用對方的陰莖色情地拍打自己的臉，讓從性器流出的些許液體塗抹在自己臉上。

「所以……我大概又得陪你一場才能解決吧？」Tim在對方站起身後順勢拉下的對方的褲子，意料之中地看見對方硬到出水的陰莖。

「幹我，快幹我。」完全沒在聽人說話的Dick抱住對方，不知廉恥地用著胯部磨蹭對方，也絲毫不在意自己滲出的體液弄髒對方的衣服，「拜託你，用你的屌幹我，射在我裡面。」

「就好像，我按到什麼開關，讓你立刻切換成這種模式。」Tim自言自語般感慨著，但他並沒有推開對方，而是順從對方的要求，抱住對方低頭含住對方的乳頭，既然兩個人都硬了，與其放任Dick承受慾望無處發洩的痛苦，倒不如選擇比較舒服的方式來解決狀況，之前就是這樣讓Dick恢復的，所以這方法絕對可行。

Tim又吸又舔得滋滋作響，彷彿想把對方胸部舔大一樣專心吸吮，讓Dick忍不住挺起胸迎合對方的唇舌，異樣的酥麻感令他覺得自己的乳暈都被因此吸大，變成女人的乳房那樣敏感，直到吸到他噴奶，在Dick用鼻音哼著被吸奶的爽感時，Tim抱著他慢慢推到床邊，拿出床頭櫃裡的潤滑液，擠在手上敷熱後往對方的股縫伸去，掰開臀瓣、按著似乎有所感覺微微收縮的穴口，在手指插進去的同時，Tim用牙齒咬了一下對方被舔大的乳尖，換得對方幾乎爽得快射的高聲呻吟。

「嗯、好、好棒，再多吸一點，多吸一點。」Dick忘我地仰起頭，押著Tim的後腦杓享受著對方對乳頭的刺激，並且隨著對方插進他體內的手指按壓，發出黏膩的喊叫，前後的夾攻讓Dick爽到無法好好說話，滿腦子只想被疼愛，要他跪下來舔一輩子的陰莖都無所謂。

不用多久時間，後穴已經軟得可以放入三根指頭，要不是最基本的人體結構問題，Tim猜想搞不好還能夠按出水來，Dick的屁股像是專門用來幹的一樣，不用什麼擴張，隨便按一按就能插進去那般輕鬆打開，不是鬆弛而是充滿彈性，收縮著肉壁等待著餵食，顯然Dick的肉體也知道自己有多淫亂，在Tim咬著乳尖的吸吮與三根手指的磨蹭下，Dick挺著胸抖著身軀射了出來。

「Tim…好棒，吸到我射出來了。」Dick坐到床上，高潮的餘韻讓他的雙眼泛起水霧、臉頰充滿紅暈，急促地喘息混著細微的興奮顫抖讓他的乳頭宛如性器勃起般挺立，他一臉滿意又期待地望著對方，將自己已經濕透的褲子完全脫掉，張開雙腳主動拉開臀瓣，向對方露出沾有潤滑液的後穴，濕潤的液體像是口水般緩緩從擴張好的穴口帶出水潤，「接下來，換這裡，餵我，用你的精液餵飽我。」

Tim完全不擔心對方的不應期，即使對方剛射過的性器軟在一旁，他知道等等隨著後穴的刺激，對方絕對能夠立刻站起來，或者不硬起來也沒關係，根據之前的經驗，被打開開關的Dick可是很享受乾高潮。

「嗯嗯～好棒，插進來了，粗屌插進來了。」感覺自己被粗大的東西擴張捅開的Dick滿意地仰頭大喊。

Tim進去的一瞬間，Dick的雙腿就纏上來了，緊緊勾住Tim讓對方的陰莖能完全插進他的體內深處，磨蹭他舒服的地方，爽到連他的腸肉都興奮地收縮，拼命討好埋在他裡面的陰莖，讓火熱硬挺的粗大狠狠將他敏感的部位，並且用黏呼呼的種子灌滿他，讓他從裡到外都享受著性愛的快感。

Tim沒有問Dick舒不舒服，他用看的就知道對方爽翻了，比他還要積極主動地搖著腰配合著他的抽插，確保自己在Tim每一次頂進時都能輾過令自己歡愉的地方，更別說根本沒在忍的呻吟，誠實地說著自己被Tim幹得很爽，相較必須強忍著不要這麼快就射出來的Tim，Tim覺得自己好像才是被上的那方，被Dick用屁股強上。

總之得儘快滿足Dick，否則慘得是他們兩人。Tim認真地取悅著對方，他一點都不懷疑對方可能可以把人榨得精盡人亡的能力，雖然性愛的經驗比對方少很多，但同事男性以及對對方的瞭解，Tim還是能精準地找出能把對方幹軟了角度，專注地攻擊那個地方，讓Dick只能抖著幾乎快抽筋的雙腿軟著腰任他幹。

Tim抱著對方突然翻過身，讓對方坐在自己身上，因為姿勢的更換讓陰莖插到更深處的刺激，讓Dick就這麼射了出來，高潮的巔峰讓他的全身都顫抖起來，腸道也緊縮擠壓著插在體內深處的陰莖，像是想擠出對方精液般飢餓地收縮。

「哼哼～又變大了，好脹……。」還在射精餘韻的Dick整個人抱住Tim撒嬌般扭動，還不時地輕吻著對方的臉，像是在稱讚對方般吻著對方的嘴與頸部，高潮的敏感與放鬆讓Dick更加享受對方插在自己體內的感覺，帶著一點酸軟與疲憊，滿足地填滿著他，後穴也彷彿能就這樣含著陰莖一輩子般舒服地張闔。

「就這麼喜歡？」雖然知道對方現在的狀態是淫亂模式問也廢話，Tim還是忍不住好奇地詢問。

「最喜歡了，Tim的陰莖，把我插得好爽好舒服。」Dick趴在對方身上滿臉沈醉地望向對方，下身則是開始不安分地搖動起來，讓本來就黏膩的語句更添上幾分色情的喘息。

「覺得等你清醒又要再哀號一陣子了。」Tim混著無奈及真拿你沒辦的笑容回應對方伸著舌頭的親吻，基本上自己也快差不多要繳械了，能撐到讓對方射了兩次自己都很佩服自己。

Tim抱著對方的腰、捏住對方的屁股，調整姿勢讓對方能貼在自己身上、自己又能順利晃動，之後便托著對方的身軀，用力地將性器捅進對方體內的深處，再度把Dick插得又酸又軟，抱著Tim哼叫出急促喘息的呻吟。

「好、好棒……快射了，快射了…。」Dick沒有去摸自己的性器，而是任憑自己已經流滿液體的勃起陰莖有一下沒一下地磨蹭對方的腹部。

「我也……。」Tim將額頭抵在對方的頸肩中，Dick濕軟的後穴實在吸得讓他連理智都快飛了，腦中只有再用力一點、再插得更深一點。

「射進來…把你的種子都射進來，射到我裡面。」Dick近乎飢渴地說，似乎是想像到被內射的感覺，後穴已經忍不住地吞吐起來，將混著對方前液的潤滑液隨著抽插流出，把已經濕得亂七八糟的兩人私處沾得更濕，「把我操到懷孕，射進來，全部都射進來～」

Tim吻著Dick的脖子，將Dick的臀部狠狠往下壓、奮力地頂上去，抵達高峰的慾望就這麼直接在對方體內炸開，他緊壓著因為高潮顫抖的Dick讓自己的精液一滴不漏地強制射入Dick的體內，也不管Dick的哭喊與掙扎，只是死按著Dick不斷內射，因為他知道對方是歡愉到哭出來，全身敏感得讓官能超載，只能又爽又覺得快死地承受著Tim在自己體內的射精與同時爆發的極致快感，直到射滿自己的腸道，紅腫的後穴再也含不住地滿出來，漏得彷彿失禁。

「……射得真多，呼呼。」離開對方身體、一時之間還闔不了腿的Dick躺在床上，滿足地用手勾著自己幾乎翻出肉的穴口，讓被射滿的後穴展現給始作俑者看。

「累了吧！」Tim將明顯已經很疲倦的Dick擺好躺平的姿勢，要他安分下來地親了親額頭，「睡一下。」

「嗯。」Dick像是隻愉快的小鳥般輕笑著回吻對方的臉頰，隨後就滿足地睡著了。

Tim一臉安心地看著對方睡下，知道等一下醒來Dick就會從這種模式清醒，他幫對方簡單地擦拭好身體確保不會感冒，也將自己打理好後，便回到電腦前，開始著手研究是哪個動作引發對方的異常行為。

從剛剛錄好的影片中。

 

End


End file.
